The effect of love
by PercySonOfChaos
Summary: The gods are keeping track on the seven's quest, mainly on Percabeth. Poseidon and Athena have to help each other out to prevent mental break-downs. Aphrodite ditch Ares to stay with Hephaestus in order to have latest updates on Percabeth. Sucks at summary. Rated T for teens cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my first fanfiction on Percabeth, Pothena, Hephrodite and some more. Rated T for just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO as I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Typical boring meetings, not

Athena's POV

I am fighting with Poseidon, again. Don't ask me what we are fighting over, because I don't remember. Again, I never know what got us shouting at each other every time we fought.

"Owl-head!"

"Sea-weed brain!" I shouted back at was suppose to be an insult but he seem to like it a lot. And that's when Aphrodite cut in with a squeal.

"Ohhh… Like father, like son eh, Poseidon?" cooed Aphrodite.

"Shut up, Aphrodite." Weirdly, he started to blush for no apparent reason. But, I don't have the time to think about that.

"Uncle P, there's a bad news and a good news for you and Athena on the seven's quest. What do you want me to tell first?" Hephaestus said. He's been helping all the gods keeping track on them so that we can help them indirectly because of Father's stupid law. Anyway I am worried about my daughter, Annabeth, who my Roman form, Minerva, just gave her the Mark of Athena. This leads to a quest where none of my children survived. I have really no idea how I am going to take my favourite daughter's death. Really, I am very, very worried now.

"Good news first." Poseidon and I said at the same time.

"Well, the good news is the demigods, Percy to be exact, have think of a way to close the doors of death. And the bad news is-"

"Wait… what?" Poseidon asked. I am scared, too. The only way to close the doors of death is closing it at both sides. And one of them is in Tartarus, the deepest, darkest and most dangerous pit in Earth.

"So, they got a way to close it without going in?" I asked hopefully.

"You guys are having too much hope and are making me harder to tell you the news. Maybe you should see it for yourself." Out of thin air, a screen came to view.

Nobody's POV

_In the screen_

The gods

_The room was with a lot of cobwebs here and there. The Athena Parthenos was standing at a side, radiating its power. The black, dark floor was filled with cobwebs, so is Annabeth. Cars were falling from a hole in the ceiling. The Argo II is hovering above it._

Why does that place seemed familiar? Athena thought.

"_Annabeth!" Percy's sound came from the direction of the Argo II. _

"_Here!" Annabeth shouted with a croaked sound._

_The Argo II descended and before Percy could reach her, the floor started crumbling and all of them started falling into the floor. Annabeth was too shocked and too scared to move, until Percy went beside her and laced his finger with hers. He turned her gently away from the pit and Annabeth jerked back to reality. She buried her head in his chest and started sobbing. _

"_It's ok," Percy tried to comfort her. "We're together."_

"I don't get it. Why did he say 'we're together' instead of 'you're okay' or 'we're alive'? You know that it actually made more sense to say that instead of 'we're together'." Zeus asked.

"Well, with the things that they've been through together, they sure understand that being with each other is the best comfort." Surprisingly, it was Aphrodite who answered.

_Their friends gathered around them. Piper suddenly asked, "Annabeth, what happened to your leg?" Annabeth started explaining briefly about her quest on following the Mark of Athena. All the demigods stared at her in awe._

"That's my girl to you lot, never mess with her." Athena stated with clear pride, but was also sad that her favourite have to go through this tragedy for herself.

"_You made Arachne weave her own trap? I knew you were good, but Holy Hera – Annabeth, you did it! Generations of Athena kids tried and failed. You found the Athena Parthenos!"_

_That is when the demigods notice the giant statue behind them. After a few quick discussion and exchange of stories the demigods, they started to get to work, while escaping from the now crumbling floor. The floor beneath the Parthenos was now crumbling. Out of fear, Annabeth shouted, "Secure it!" _

"For her own sake, can't she take care of herself first?" Athena said franticly, angry at her child not taking care of herself.

_Lucky for her, all of them understood. Jason, Leo and Frank help to secure the statue to the Argo II while Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Nico trying to get to the rope ladder dropped down from the ship. It was then, the problem occurred. Annabeth gasped and started to move backwards, towards the pit. _

"_What happened?" Percy said, while realising she's struggling to move forward, but failed to realise the strand at her ankle that was pulling her in._

"_Her ankle!" Piper shouted. "Cut it! Cut it!"_

_Apparently Annabeth don't get it, so does Percy. Then something yanked Annabeth and dragged her backwards towards the pit. Percy lunged, being the good boyfriend that he is, and caught her hand, but the momentum dragged him along as well._

"No. No, no please tell me this is not happening to them." Poseidon started chanting beside Athena, who doesn't have a clue. What is he afraid of? Athena thought worriedly. She hate not knowing something.

"_Help them!" Hazel shouted. Nico, who was too weak to do anything, leaned forward to check on them. The rest of them were just too focused on securing the statue and Hazel's shouts were drowned by the sound of the crumbling cavern. Annabeth realised the strand at her ankle only when she was at the edge of the pit with her legs dangling over, and the other end was in the pit, pulling her in. _

Poseidon is shaking very badly now, his throne have a few cracks in it because he's holding too tight.

"_My sword…" Percy mumbled, as the light dawned on him. He couldn't reach Riptide without letting Annabeth's arm go. Just at that moment, Annabeth lost her strength and fell, along with Percy who was still not letting her go. Thanks to reflexes, Percy grabbed hold of a small ledge about fifteen feet below the top of the chasm. He supported both of their weight with a few fingers even though he clearly struggles, but manage to hang on long enough for Nico. Nico was still trying to help them up. That was when Annabeth spoke._

"_Percy, let me go," her sound crooked. "You can't pull me up."_

_His face was white with effort, but the same hopeless eyes that were seen in Annabeth's hid something else._

"_Never," he said to her. Turning up towards Nico, he shouted "The other side, Nico! We will meet you there. Understand?"_

_Nico's eyes widened,"But—"_

"_Lead them there!" Percy shouted again with more force and confidence. "Promise me."_

Only now Athena caught on with Percy and Poseidon, who was staring at the screen blankly. A few tears slid down his cheek. After all, Percy is his favourite and only demigod son, who was also the strongest one with the best heart.

"_I- I will."_

_Turning towards Annabeth while tightening his grip on her hand, he said "We're staying together. You're not getting away from me. Never again." Only then, the Annabeth that don't understand Percy's words came to realisation. A one way trip. A very hard fall. _

"_As long as we're together." was Annabeth's only reply._

_Then, Percy let go. Holding her hand, they fell into Tartarus. The voices and light above slowly faded and ignored._

_***end of tragic moment***_

Now that Athena completely caught on, she was now sobbing hard. Weirdly, Poseidon went to hug her and flashed both of them out of the throne room, leaving the rest of the Olympians try to process and let everything sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan so I do not own the characters.

Chapter 2: Shock

Apollo's POV

My favourite cousin and his girlfriend fell into Tartarus is something that I have foreseen. I thought I can take it a bit better than the others. But now that it has come true, it's more terrible than I thought. If only I can help them now…

Zeus' POV

I never liked those brats, but only because Percy seemed to be better and stronger than me in almost every way. He even got Artemis, the man-hater, on his side. And I am her father for crying out loud. But that doesn't seem to matter now. We might not win this war now. The rest of the seven is sort of in depression now. And they are the strongest army that we have. Without the bridge, who was actually Percy only, we might have a three-way war now… Wait, did Poseidon just hugged my Athena and flashed out with her?

Artemis' POV

I am crying, for a boy. I never thought that this would happen at all. Percy had proved to me that not all men are bad. But why he is the one who needs to go through this. May the Fates have mercy on them…

Poseidon's POV

I flashed both of us back to my room. She's been sobbing for a while now, and I am holding her. It is not that I don't understand why she's sobbing so hard but I don't know why my heart tightens when she sobbed in my arms. Okay, I know why. I hate to see her cry, and even more when I am not been able to do anything to comfort her. You might think that, hey, don't me and Athena hate each other? Well, we do fight a lot, but we don't hate each other, at least I don't. It's quite the opposite actually. I love her, but I won't tell anyone, especially her. But even I didn't tell anyone, Aphrodite knows my emotions for her. Hey I didn't tell her, she's the goddess of love for crying out loud! But she promised to keep it a secret. But I think I am so oblivious that everyone, except Zeus, knows how I feel for her.

Now I am here in my room, holding the love of my life, who is now calmer, in my arms. It's easy to take advantage on her if I want. But I don't want to. I don't want to hurt her if I can manage. She's holding me tight like I am the last of her sanity.

"Hey, you alright now?" I whispered to her, trying to calm her down more.

"Why are you here? Why am I in your palace?" She demanded. Only then I realised that she was so lost in thought that she had let all her guard down. She seemed so vulnerable, so…pretty. I know this is a part of her that only I've seen before. No one else, not even Zeus, knows that she will actually breakdown.

"I brought you here 'cause I thought you wouldn't want to cry in front of the Council." I replied.

"Why were you touching me then?"

"You were the one who was holding my shirt like your life depended on it. And I hold you because you seem in need of it."

"Why did you calm me? I thought you hate me, I thought we hate each other. And then you're here calming me, and… wait. That means… did they really… Annabeth…"

"Yes, they did." And there she goes again. I held her tight, not sure what to do. She was exhausted through all the crying and just fell asleep standing, just with all her weight on me. I tucked her into my bed, carefully not waking her, and flashed out to the throne room. I wonder how the others are doing…

_In the throne room_

The others are back to reality now. I went to sit down at my throne when Zeus ask me, "Poseidon, what have you done to my daughter? Where is Athena?"

"Peace, brother. She was crying very hard, so I put her to sleep, though I doubt the sleep could last…"

I then drift off to my own thoughts. You might think that, hey, your own kid just went to hell and you're not worried? Hell, I'm broken in the inside. I'm just hanging on since I know Percy wouldn't want me to be broken down too much and Athena needs me. She's taking this news very badly. That Annabeth was the pride of hers, even she doesn't know. And Percy, he's the best son that any father could've ever had, loyal and never complains. Merciful Fates, only now I did realise I never told my son that I love him. I hope they can come back safely…

"… the meeting is adjourned. Everyone is dismissed." Finally, I have time to sleep now. I flashed back to my room and found Athena still sleeping on my bed. She's never been this peaceful, this vulnerable and this beautiful. She's like an angel. A beautiful and loving one, unlike the waking her, cold with plan and just blocks everyone away from true emotions. I lay down beside her, careful not moving too much and drift off to sleep. And I dreamed of me having a peaceful life with her at Atlantis, my angel beside me, belonging with me…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the wait as I went on a holiday trip with my family. So, less ranting, more story!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan so I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Athena's POV

I was exhausted from the crying yesterday. Something tells me that it's morning already as the birds are chirping happily outside and the sunlight is shining on my face. I haven't opened my eyes yet as: 1) the bed is so soft and 2) there's something warm beside me. It's so warm that I automatically cuddled over, and that thing holds me tighter around the waist. I thought it's my owl, but then when I throw my arms around it I don't feel the feathers. Still, it's warm, but warmer than Artemis and Hestia, who will occasionally come to sleepover. Then, I realise I don't remember the last place that I was in is not my palace, or the library. Then where am I? I opened my eyes and look around. Blue walls with ocean scent? Dolphin and some sea creatures I don't know of all over the wall? This is definitely not my room, more like a certain someone known as kelp for head. Wait, ocean theme? Then, am I in _Poseidon's room_, and _on his bed_? Then, what am I holding onto now? I turned my head around and see Poseidon beside me, with his hand around me and then…

Poseidon's POV

I was still dreaming of the usual dreams of her being with me in Atlantis, and had a child together, anher smiling so brightly that Apollo would be ashamed of. And then, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" took me out of my favourite dreamland and _*slap**slap*_ and I can't feel my cheeks. I open my eyes to see who slapped me and only greeted by an angry Athena. Gods, she look cute looking angry.

"Why are you sleeping beside me? What have you done to me? You pervert…"

"Whoa… chill down if you want me to answer you…"

"Chill? You want me to chill? I AM A VIRGIN GODDESS FOR GODS SAKE AND NOW I AM IN SOME MAN'S BED AND THAT MAN IS MY RIVAL…" (A/N : lets skip the rant cause it's like about two hours and I can't record it all down…)

I patiently waited, even I am so very hungry. Finally she finished ranting and is glaring at me.

"I didn't do anything to you. You are sleeping on my bed because yesterday you are so exhausted that you fell asleep standing and crying so I put you on my bed to let you sleep. After that I went back to the meeting and no, nothing important enough to be remembered, and so I came back and sleep on my bed because I forgotten that you're on the bed too. Now if you don't mind I'll go and make some breakfast so we don't go starving and I think you'll want to change your clothes." And I walked out. I lied some part of it. Well, I don't want her to know. Not now, not forever. Her action just now clearly showed that she would never abandon her maiden vow, so just let her be. Well, at least I can still see her every meeting.

"Hey sweetheart." Ugh, why is she following me here and there? You see, me and Amphitrite just divorced not long ago. I just realised that she had been cheating on me, and the fact that she married me only to be the queen of the sea, not that she love me. Triton was, surprisingly, okay with that and became closer to Percy nowadays. Percy, my favourite boy, I wonder how is he down there.

"What do you want? I already said that Triton will still be the heir of my throne. What else do you want?" I asked her while cooking breakfast for her (you don't need to burst Athena's ego, so don't tell her, kay?).

"I just came to see you. Wow, you made breakfast for me?" stupid Amphitrite, as if I will cook for her after what she's done to me.

"No, this is for a certain goddess who just lost her favourite daughter that is in love with my favourite son." I know Athena is just at the door looking at us. She'll play along, at least I hope so.

Athena's POV

I flashed back to my palace and did my daily routine, change my clothes. Absent-mindedly, I flashed back to Poseidon's palace, I don't know why. I was about to flash back when I smell food. Wow, Poseidon can really cook. So, since food is international, I walk straight into his house and to his kitchen. When I saw Amphitrite in there too I knew something's wrong. So, I stay at the door and listen. Bingo, she's here to get her place back as the queen of the seas. Everyone knows that they divorced.

"I just came to see you. Wow, you made breakfast for me?" stupid Amphitrite, as if he will cook for her after what she's done to him.

"No, this is for a certain goddess who just lost her favourite daughter that is in love with my favourite son." So, he wants me to play along. Oh, well, I'll play to repay his patience, listening to me ranting for 2 hours and still remember that I am hungry. So, here it goes.

"Hey, Sy, What cha doin'" I hugged him from behind and asked, he smiled brightly at me.

"Hey, cookin' your favourite for you. Smell nice right?" Poseidon replied.

"Who are you? Touching my husband like that." Amphitrite cut-in.

"Sy, haven't you divorced her to stay with me?" Eww, I am going to wash my mouth later for saying that.

"Well, yeah, but she still think that I love _her_. As if. Get her out of our house, would you? I don't want her to dirty our house with her scent. Get it?" Poseidon joked.

"Kay kay hon," I replied and snap my fingers. My owl came and snatched her away, and I think she's butt-landed somewhere near LA now.

"Nice acting there Athena." I am absolutely happy to be praised. _(especially by him, don't tell!)* talk about it later*_

"Thank you now, breakfast?" I asked. I'm terribly hungry now.

"Here. I'll go and change." I thought he wanted to eat with me.

"You're not eating?"

"Neh, I'm full." Yeah right as if. But who cares, food first.

Poseidon's POV

She's cute gobbling food down like that… If only I can see her like I did this morning, minus the ranting and slapping and shouting.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I am PercySonOfChaos and am here to interview Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. Good morning, Athena.**

_**Hello, what do you want?**_

**Well, most readers might be wondering why do you like Poseidon to praise you?**

_**Praise is something that assures people's doing so of course I like people praising me. It makes me I've done something correctly.**_

**But, why Poseidon? Because who love him?**

_**NO, of course not. I-**_

**Then why are you blushing?**

**Readers: Busted!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PJO series or HoO series.

P.S. Read & review pls 3 3

* * *

Chapter 4

Athena's POV

Poseidon came in just when I'm finished. I noticed that he is preparing another set of food for himself. I mentally chuckled. Guys and food, you just can't separate them. After I finish eating that mountain full of blue pancakes, he just finished his breakfast. We washed our dishes in sync but in awkward silence. For once, I don't know what to say. I am the goddess of knowledge for gods' sake! And then an idea came to me. I don't like it, but it's important.

"Hey, do you think that we should tell their mortal parents?" I asked him.

"Annabeth's father maybe," he replied. "but not Percy's family.

"Oh, wait. But… why? Why not tell Percy's family?" I am curious, very. Why wouldn't he tell her? Did he still love her?

"Percy's relationship is very strong with both sides of his family. He once caught an Ares kid calling his mother a slut. And you don't want to know what happened to him." He was clearly proud of his son being protective of his mother. Just then, Hermes flashed in.

Hermes' POV

I am totally shocked seeing Athena's still here with Poseidon and not shouting at each other. And what's more, they are washing the dishes together, while chatting.

"Whatsup, Hermes?"

"They're reaching the bottom of Tartarus."

Hephaestus' POV

I was depressed. Percy, my favourite cousin, had fallen into Tartarus to be alongside with his girlfriend and save the world. Even a god might be insane just to think about Tartarus. Amazingly, Percy still knows what he's supposed to do even at the brink of falling into a pit where all the worst of Earth held.

I was shocked because Aphrodite had for once, slept with me in the same bed. Despite being my wife, I've never been able to hold her in any way. Now, to follow what she called 'Percabeth' she willingly slept beside me so she can get some first-hand update on them. That is also when I noticed the ever so dim light coming from the screen. Hurriedly, I woke Aphrodite up.

"Aphy… wake up. They're reaching the bottom!" I said while shaking her slightly. She woke up instantly.

"What you say?"

"I say, they're reaching the bottom of Tartarus."

"Hermes!" she shouted to the outside of my chambers. Immediately, Hermes flashed in.

"What?"

"Call everybody up and gather them in the throne room. Percabeth is reaching the bottom of Tartarus."

"Okay." He said worriedly. Percy really get a lot of gods' and goddess' respect, even Artemis was shocked that what she called 'a mere boy' is so strong in his emotion and clear minded even when his girlfriend is giving up. And he still can give commands to the others to keep them working on while falling into hell. Most of all, he never treated himself like he is the most powerful hero and brag around. Instead he honoured his friends that died in the battles that held before and blames himself for not being able to help them while he can. He honoured my son, honoured Selina, who turned out to be the spy (but still he beat the crap out of people that call her that, so be careful), and even Luke (who he call a hero), who helped Kronos rise. He turned down godhood so Hestia and Hades could have a throne in the Olympian Council, also let all the demigods to be trained and now all minor gods have a cabin in Camp Half-Blood. Never met a better person than him before (and that's only when he's not mad at anyone, Zeus was so scarred that he peed in his pants when Percy's angry).

"Heph, are they going to make it out alive?" Aphy asked, worried about her favourite couple.

"They are the strongest demigod in three thousand years, especially when together. They'll be fine, a little broken, but fine." I assured her and myself.

Now that we've gotten ready for the day we flashed ourselves to the throne room. All except Poseidon and Athena are here. That's weird because Athena was never late. Poseidon's always late as he's been helping all the minors while walking here. Speaking of them, there they are.

They sat down at their throne and before Zeus started ranting about of wind storms are better I out up the screen and showed them Percy and Annabeth. Instantly, everybody's eyes are on the screen.

_Percy and Annabeth are still holding hands and got closer to each other somehow. They both are covered in cuts and cobwebs. The surrounding gets hotter and more humid. That's when Annabeth shouted. "Percy, water!" Everyone saw Percy's face scrunched in concentration after a nod and with a yell, the water from the river rose and cushioned their fall. The two are shivering badly, clearly the water is cold. The two's grip on each other loosened. _

"What river is that? Why isn't Percy in control like he is over the Lethe?" Poseidon asked.

"That's the Cocytus, the River of Lamentation. It must've taken him every single bit of energy to control it." Hades suddenly appears and answered the question. When he noticed everyone staring at him, he raised an eyebrow and said "What? Percy's my favourite nephew so far."

_The river started to talk. "What's the point of struggling? You're dead anyway. You'll never leave this place."_ "No, they will!" Poseidon shouted at the screen. _Annabeth seemed persuaded and started to sink, until Percy grabbed her hand. All of sudden, Annabeth didn't want to die anymore. They shot up to the surface together. When they resurfaced Percy seems tired. "Land, go sideways." Annabeth croaked. That's when the river chose to speak again "Life is despair. Everything is pointless, and then you die." As Annabeth still have energy now she's not affected. But Percy used so much energy that he couldn't think straight. "Pointless" he murmured. _"Oh no." Poseidon said, worry for his son.

"_Percy! The river is messing with your mind. It's the River of Lamentation. It's made of pure misery!" Annabeth shouted at him, struggling to hold him up when he's sinking. "Misery." He weakly repeated. Annabeth seemed scared of not knowing what to do. She hugged him tighter and kissed him. _

"_Tell me about New Rome, what were your plans for us?"_

"_New Rome…For us…"_

"_Yeah, Seaweed Brain. You said we could have a future there! Tell me!"_

"_Architecture," When he said that word, the fog around his eyes seemed to clear. "Thought you'd like the houses, the parks. There's one street with all these cool fountains." They kept on moving towards the side, now Percy's helping, they moved faster now. They could see the shore line now, only a stone throw away._ "Seriously? A second before they're drowning and the next second they're talking about future in the River of Misery." Zeus commented. A second later, while Zeus was having a few skeletons pinning him down on his throne being crushed by waves, plucked by owls and doves and being shot by arrows and being hit by a very heavy hammer. When he recovered, a vine with cereal flavour pulled him tight on his throne and covered his mouth tightly. After all the gods and goddess finish glaring at him they returned their gaze towards the screen.

"_College, could we go there together?"_

"_Y-yeah." He started sounding more confident, and more Percy style._

"_What would you study, Percy?"_

"_Dunno," _"Typical Percy answer." Apollo commented.

"_Marine science? Oceanography?" Annabeth suggested._

"_Surfing?" he asked, as seaweed brain as possible. _

"Stupid dummy." Athena said.

"Hey, he's just trying to ease her uneasiness." Poseidon defended.

_That made Annabeth laughed a pure, simple laugh. _"You see!" Poseidon said. _The laughter sent a shock wave through the water. The wailing faded to the background while they reached the shore. They hauled themselves ashore and collapsed on the dark sand which shines weirdly. _"The beach seems weird," said Dionysus. "You're watching?" Hera asked. "Uh duh." Came the lazy reply.

_The air around them seemed red. After a while, Annabeth tried to sit up and gasped painfully. The beach was filled with jagged black-glass chips, some in Annabeth's palm. Next to her, Percy coughed. "This place smells like my ex-stepfather." Annabeth cracked a weak smile at him. Looking at Percy, she somehow seemed glad and relived. She forced herself to stand. Her foot was still wrapped in a cast like thing. But when she move she did not wince anymore._

"_We should keep moving or we'll get hypothermia. Can you stand?" Percy nodded and struggled up. Percy looked worse than Annabeth by a thousand times. He is shivering badly and his lips are clearly blue even in the dim light. Annabeth put her arm around Percy's waist and both scanned the surrounding._

"_Look." He pointed downstream at a baby-blue Italian car that had crashed headfirst into the sand. The two moved forward together. Under the crushed hood lay the tattered, glistening remains of a giant silk cocoon. It was empty. Slash marks in the sand made a trail downriver._

"_She's alive." Annabeth said, obviously scarred._

"_It's Tartarus, monster home court. Down here, maybe they can't be killed." Percy said. "_Great way to calm her, Percy," said an amused Artemis. _And with an embarrassed look he continued. "Or maybe she's badly wounded, and she crawled away to die."_

"_Let's go with that." Annabeth agreed._

"_This place is killing us." She said. "I mean, it's literally going to kill us, unless…" _

"_Unless what? Percy prompted. "You've got a brilliant plan, haven't you?"_

"_It's a plan. I don't know about brilliant. We need to find the River of Fire."_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

How do you like the story? Am I doing okay? Give some suggestions please. 3 3 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Glad that I'm back? Hope you like the story.**

**Thank you reviewers! Love you sooo much! Muacks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

_They've reach a ledge—more of a cliff—that dropped more than eighty feet. Down there the river of fire is glowing red, causing horrible shadows across the cliff faces. Annabeth had taken down the cast that secures her broken leg, but now she winced once a bit while walking. Both of them looked worse than ever—their faces now raw as if they have gotten sunburn. And now their exposed skins are covered by blisters. _

"Hey," Poseidon broke the tension. "Tell me they are not going down."

"_Uhh…" Percy looked at the cliff, then pointed to a tiny fissure running diagonally from the edge to the bottom. "We can try that ledge there. Might be able to climb down." Annabeth looked a little worried._

"Wait," Hades spoke. "So, they are going to climb down an eighty-foot-high cliff which might lead to their death and Percy said it like it's no big deal?"

"Shut up, death breath." Poseidon snapped at him. His armrest on his throne seemed to have been crushed by a giant rock and been smashed to pieces.

_Percy went first. The throne room have a very thick tension as Percy hang on to the ledge that can barely hold a toe. Once he secured himself and move on, Annabeth followed, though not after she tore a piece of her shirt and wrap it around her still bleeding palm. The gods now saw that even the cliff is of glass. Percy was informing Annabeth of the parts that have been shaky and unsecure, while he did not seem to have any problem climbing the cliff as if he had done it before. Annabeth on the other hand seem to be very slippery and is at the edge of falling. Few steps below her, Percy sounded while trying to get hold on a ledge. "So, what is this fire river called?"_

"_The Phlegethon," she replied. "You should concentrate on going down."_

"_The Phlegethon?" He said while climbing along the ledge. They're about a third of the way down the cliff, but still high enough to die if they fall. "Sounds like a marathon for hawking spit balls."_

"Seriously, Percey?" was the thought of all the gods as they introduced their palm to their face.

"_Please don't make me laugh." The gods up in the throne room can hear that she was barely holding her laughter. _

"_Just trying to keep things light."_

"_Thanks. I'll have a smile on my face as I plummet to my death._

_They kept going down, now in comfortable silence (that's if you can call surviving in hell comfortable). Somehow, they manage to reach the bottom. At least Percy do, Percy have to catch Annabeth when she couldn't hold on any longer. Now, both seemed worse than ever. Percy looked like he is suffering chicken pox, and Annabeth was no better. "Just to the river. We can do it." They barely made it but they eventually crumbled to their knees at the river bank. "We have to drink," Annabeth said. Percy seemed a lot worse now. "Uhh… drink fire?" Percy replied three counts later."_

"_The Phlegethon flows from Hades' realm down into Tartarus. The river is used to punish the wicked. But also… some legends call it the River of Healing." Annabeth could barely speak now._

"_Some legends?"_

"_The Phlegethon keeps the wicked in one piece so that they can endure the torments of the Fields of Punishment. I think… it might be the Underworld equivalent of ambrosia and nectar."_

"_But it's fire. How can we-"_

"_Like this." Annabeth thrust her hands into the river. From the way she holds the fire, the fire is neither hot nor painful. She cupped the fiery liquid in her palms and raised it to her mouth. Suddenly she frowned, and then winced and then she collapsed, while gagging and retching. She's now shaking violently._

"_Annabeth!" Percy grabbed her arms just in time and prevented her from falling into the river. Somehow she managed she sit up and her breath came more easily then the last. Her blisters are already fading. "It worked," she croaked. "Percy, you've got to drink."_

"_I…" His eyes rolled up and slumped against her._

Suddenly, the screen blacked out. Chaos immediately took over, but the same thing was shouted. All of them wanted to see if the couples are okay. Poseidon was shouting the loudest, as he don't know what happened to his son.

"I'm sorry everyone. The TV had over heated. It needs to rest for at least 24 hours from now." Scowls were heard everywhere from all of them.

"Well, everyone's dismissed then." All the gods flashed away except for Poseidon and Athena.

"You want to go to Annabeth's mortal family now?" Poseidon asked.

"Well, better now than later," Athena responses. With that, both flashed to front of the Chase's house. Athena ringed the doorbell and it was Fredrick who answered.

"Athena? Poseidon? Why are you here? Is Annabeth alright?" Fredrick asked. "Who is it, dear?" came Mrs. Chase's voice, who now came into view. Now _Athena_ and **Poseidon** are having a telepathy fight on who should tell.

**I can't tell. I don't know what to say, or how.**

_If you tell them I would tell Percy's parents._

**Fine. But you'll regret it.**

"Well," Poseidon started. "Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus the day before yesterday. Just, thought you want to know.

"Oh my goodness! Dear, invite them in and we'll have to discuss about it over dinner." Mrs. Chase invited them in. While, Fredrick just stand at the door, shocked at Poseidon's words. "Annabeth… in… t-Tartarus?"

"Yes they are, but we're not staying at all since we have Percy's family to tell the news to at the same time. So, good day to you." Poseidon rushed through the last part and flashed away to city central park with Athena in his hold.

"Why didn't you let us stay?" demanded Athena. That's when she saw tears in Poseidon's eyes. Then, it shocked her; these 2 days knowing their kids fell into Tartarus Poseidon hadn't even drop a tear as she was crying on him. It never occurred to her that Poseidon's only son has fallen as well, so he would be hurt as well. He was staying strong for her. She doesn't know what to do, so she hugged him, a reassurance and comforting hug. He tensed for a while, but hugged her back and let his tears flow out silently. When he finally calmed down, he thanked Athena and when they're ready to flash to Percy's apartment, a blinding light came in. When it died down, they are surprised to see Artemis in front of them.

"I came to see what you 2 are doing. I heard something about you 2 were going to tell their mortal parents. So, where're you heading?"

"We are going to Percy's now and might stay there for dinner and over the night."

"But why didn't you want to stay just now? And why stay overnight?" Athena questioned him.

"Don't feel like it," Was Poseidon's very smart comment. "And you'll know why later when we relay the information to her.

"Guys, can I follow?" Artemis asked.

"Of course, I think she'll need some female company that don't have a child in Tartarus." Poseidon's reply made both girls curious. Even if they feel Poseidon's hiding something, they didn't show. Together, they flashed out of central park to Percy's house. This time, Percy's mom, Sally opened the door.

"Oh, hey Poseidon. Who're the ladies with you?" Sally asked.

"You know who and I think you know why too. Don't be humble and let us in. I can even bet you've sensed us coming and prepared some food for us, didn't you?" Poseidon asked.

"Spying again?" Sally asked, letting the trio in.

"No. Just that I'm hungry." That's our favourite hero's father's smart reply, while walking towards the kitchen.

"You ladies want to eat?" Sally let out a sigh and turned to the standing ladies.

"Yeah, we need some food, thank you." Both replied.

"By the way I'm Sally." She smiled and walked into the kitchen, only followed by the two hungry women. They're shock to see Poseidon laying out the dishes on the already set out table. Poseidon noticed their gaze and smirked.

"Never know I'd do that, eh?" He teased. "Jacksons' rule, you've got to help if you want to eat. That's how Percy learned his cooking skill and table manners."

"There are rules?" asked the curious Artemis. "And you boys follow it?"

"One, yes there are rules that are spoken, memorised and spread among his friends but not written but still followed. Two, actually any male that enters the main door will have to follow, because the rules are set out by Percy."

"What? We have to follow rules set out by a boy?" Artemis said a little louder, obviously angered.

"Rule number six, only Sally can shout or raise voice in the entire apartment." Poseidon merely stated.

"Wait, how many rules are there?" Poseidon hushed Athena when he realised that Sally is coming. In turn, answered her in whispers, only loud enough for the women to listen.

"Ten rules in total. Rule 1, never raise your voice at Sally;

rule 2, never harm or disgrace Sally in any way;

rule 3, never tell lies to Sally;

rule 4, never ever insult Sally;

rule 5, never make Sally cry, but if you do make sure you comfort her until she stop;

rule 6, never raise your voice at Sally;

rule 7, all must help either with house chores, before and after meals if staying for meals and overnight;

rule 8, all who wish to enter this apartment must be informed all these rules;

rule 9, always follow the rules, gods, titans, primordials, giant and monsters included;

rule 10, Sally is the Queen here, do what she says.

For those who did not follow any single rule will be judged by Sally or Percy Jackson for severe punishments, all supernatural beings not excused or excluded. P.S. all those who are given knowledge of the rules are forbidden to tell anyone that either is a threat, someone who can't be trust or Sally."

"Whoa. All those rules are made by Percy?" ask an amused Artemis. "All those rules do not sound like a one from a boy."

"Actually, it did sound like the type of rules that Percy will set for everyone to follow, especially from what Apollo told me." An, audible gulp was heard from her. "He said he once had to treat a demigod that has a type of sickness that his kids don't know of. Even Apollo himself has to do some research on the sickness. Only after that he found out the boy's blood only have that little bit of water to stop the boy from dying, but will cause great pain. When the boy was cured, Apollo found out from the boy's memories that this demigod had somehow made a long bloody scratch on Sally's forearm and another across her chest. When this demigod flees, Percy came back from his summer work only to find his mother lying in a pool of her own blood. Percy just carried her up and sprinted all the way to the nearest hospital, and mind you, it's 5 miles away from here. He managed it in about like 30 minutes. And after making sure his mother is alright he track down the demigod and took the water in his blood away. You know, it wasn't until 5 months later the boy is cured, and Percy's mother has her scar totally faded after a month."

"Okay, remind me never get Percy on my bad side, especially through his mom." Artemis said.

"You guys want to eat or not?" Poseidon asked. Only then they realize that Poseidon and Sally have started eating.

"Hell, yeah!" Then both settle down and started digging in.


End file.
